¿Hora de Aventura?
by TheOtakuGamer12
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Hora de Aventura descubrieran que hicieron una caricatura de ellos? Si quieren pasen y lean y si no, ustedes se lo pierden.
1. La Cueva de Las Praderas

¿Hora de aventura?

Capitulo 1: La Cueva De Las Praderas.

Aviso: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward… Hasta ahora, muajajajajaaja.

En fin, en esta historia los personajes son más actualizados a la era moderna. Traducción: Los personajes tienen cuenta en redes sociales y audiovisuales como Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, etc.

Muy bien, todo aclarado. Ahora comencemos…

El sol salía por la mañana de un viernes y en una casa del árbol, un bulldog amarillo y un joven humano de 15 años se despertaban.

-aaahhhhhhh-Bostezaba el joven humano mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-Buenos días Finn-Dijo su hermano de color amarillo con su mirada natural de siempre.

-Buenos días Jake-Dijo Finn con vos somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos aun medio dormido.

-¿Aun tienes sueño? Me extraña, si ya son las 10 de la mañana.

-No dormí nada bien anoche-Decía con mirada de "Mátenme"

-¿En serio? Yo dormí muy bien anoche.

-Gracias Jake, eso me reconforta mucho-Dijo Finn con sarcasmo

-Jajaja, que gracioso Finn-Dijo Jake también con sarcasmo-En fin, yo me voy a preparar el desayuno-Y mientras Jake se fue a preparar el desayuno, Finn se preguntaba en su mente:

-¿Qué voy a poner en esta noche de películas?-Se preguntaba el humano una y otra vez en su cabeza-Mmm…mejor lo pienso un poco.

5 minutos después…

-No se me ocurre nada-Dijo con cara de -_-

-Finn baja a desayunar-Gritó Jake desde la cocina.

-Ya voy-Dijo Finn bajando por las escaleras.

Después de que todos desayunaron (incluido BMO), Jake le contó a Finn de "La Cueva de Las Praderas"

-¿Qué es La cueva de las Praderas?-Preguntó Finn con duda.

-Es una cueva que, según los rumores, alberga tesoros y riquezas inconmensurables-Dijo Jake con tono de entusiasmo.

-¿Y por qué no la has buscado todavía?-Preguntó Finn.

-No quería hacerlo sin mi hermano-Le dijo Jake dándole un codazo amistoso a Finn-Además, no la había descubierto hasta ahora-Dijo Jake Tontamente

-Gracias viejo, pero creo que paso-Dijo Finn con una expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Finn el humano pasa de una aventura? , tienes que estar de broma-Dijo Jake en un tono un poco molesto.

-Jake, tengo que elegir películas para la noche de cine, no quiero terminar peleando como aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? (Referencia al episodio Los Cineastas)

-Por favor-Dijo Jake haciendo una carita de perro.

-No Jake, no voy a ir y no me importa lo que digas o hagas no iré-Dijo Finn firmemente.

10 minutos después…

Finn y Jake se encontraban en La Cueva de Las Praderas, Jake con entusiasmo y Finn con una expresión de ¿WTF?

-Llegamos viejo, La Cueva de Las Praderas-Dijo Jake con una amplia sonrisa

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto-Dijo Finn todo negativo

-Pues deberías creerlo porque es la 5ª vez que lo dices, además, la carita de perro nunca falla-Dijo Jake súper contento

-Pues a lo que vinimos-Dijo Finn, y los dos se adentraron a la oscura cueva.

Continuará….


	2. Los DVDs

¿Hora de Aventura?

Capitulo 2

Los DVDs

Hola, lamento haberme tardado con la historia, pero estaba esperando a ver si querían que continuara la historia y eso me recuerda, gracias a .JaMaIqInO y Little Twiligther por apoyarme, y no pude subir el capitulo antes porque estaba corto de ideas, además, el martes fue la entrega de los boletines. Pinche entrega de boletines, me caga la vida desde el 4º grado, pero en fin, gracias a ellos dos continuare escribiendo hasta el final (de la historia no de los tiempos XD)

Bueno, ya basta de interrupciones. Continuemos.

-Pues a lo que vinimos-Dijo Finn y los dos se adentraron a la cueva.

Cuando Finn y Jake entraron a la cueva, no encontraron más que rocas y fango, cuando de pronto Jake habló.

-Los tesoros deben estar más adentro de la cueva-Dijo Jake serio.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-Preguntó Finn con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?-Pregunto Jake confuso.

-Hace un momento estabas entusiasmado y ahora eres serio-Dijo Finn lo más naturalmente posible.

-Ya enserio viejo, hay que ir por ese tesoro-Gruño Jake un poco molesto por las acusaciones de Finn

-Como quieras, pero te conozco Jake sé que me ocultas algo y lo voy a averiguar-Dijo Finn fríamente.

-No me pasa nadaaaaaaaaaa-Jake no pudo terminar de hablar porque no voy un agujero por el que caminaba.

-¡Jake!-Grito Finn preocupado por su hermano-tengo que ir por él, es mi hermano y los hermanos se ayudan, además, me debe 5 dólares- Se decía Finn a sí mismo.

-Estoy bien-Grito Jake desde el fondo del hoyo.

-¡SI!-Grito Finn contento-¡Tengo mis 5 dólares!

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Jake sin poder escuchar bien lo que dijo Finn.

-Nada-Respondió Finn nerviosamente.

-¡Salta, no es muy hondo!-Grito Jake.

-OK-Y Finn salto al hoyo, pero en vez de que Jake lo atrapara cayó pesadamente sobre una caja.

-Auch-Dijo Finn con un poco de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Jake preocupado por su hermano.

-Sí, estoy bien-Dijo Finn mientras revisaba que había en la caja que acababa de caer.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-Pregunto Jake con interés.

-Unos DVDs-Dijo Finn mientras los revisaba.

-¿Que dicen?-Pregunto Jake con aun más interés.

-"Hora de Aventura"-Dijo Finn con un poco de duda.

-¿Hora de Aventura?-Pregunto Jake.

-Sí, y hay muchos de ellos. Temporada 1, Temporada 2, Temporada 3, Temporada 4, Temporada 5-Dijo Finn asombrado.

-Vaya, eso sí que nos entretendría por muchas noches de película, ¿no?-Dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Si podría….-Y antes de que Finn terminara de hablar se le ocurrió una idea formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué la cara de loco?-Pregunto Jake algo asustado.

-Jake esto es lo que pondremos en la noche de películas-Dijo Finn emocionado.

-Genial, ¿Ya podemos seguir buscando el tesoro?-Pregunto Jake

-No-Dijo Finn serio-Tenemos que revisar estos DVDs para ver si son adecuados-Dijo resaltando la palabra Adecuados-¿Ya recuerdas la ultima vez?

1 mes atrás…

Finn, Jake, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Grumosa y BMO estaban en la noche de películas cuando Finn Habló.

-Muy bien, la película de hoy se llama "2 girls 1 cup"-Dijo Finn.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto la Dulce Princesa.

-No sabemos, pero eso es lo mejor-Dijo Jake

-Pon la película BMO-Dijo Finn listo.

-Ok-Dijo BMO poniendo la película.

5 minutos después…

Finn y Jake estaban tirados en el piso y tenían las mejillas rojas por las cachetadas que les dieron las princesas y Marceline.

-No sabíamos de que se trataba esa película-Dijeron Finn y Jake lamentándose.

Época actual….

-Cierto, quien diría que esa película se trataría de-Jake no pudo terminar de hablar porque Finn le tapo la boca.

-No lo digas-Dijo Finn con las mejillas rojas como un tomate-Recuerda que aun estoy traumado con la "charla"-Dijo Finn refiriéndose de donde provenían los bebés.

-Bueno, vayamos a la casa pues-Dijo Jake un poco molesto por no poder encontrar ni un tesoro.

Bueno mis lectores lo dejo hasta aquí, ojala y les haya gustado porque voy a seguir con la historia, y si no les gusta…. Me vale!

Una vez más gracias a .JaMaIqInO y Little Twiligther por darme todo su apoyo y mis primeros 2 reviews, el otro capítulo lo subiré el sábado o el viernes.

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Chao-chao.


	3. Situaciones Vergonzosas

¿Hora de Aventura?

Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, volví con el capitulo 3. Perdón si me tardé con el capi pero me retrase un poco por ayudar a mis padres en su negocio y estar de nuevo sin ideas, pero les traigo el capitulo para luego continuar con los demás y este es mi regalo para ustedes del día del niño atrasado (para los que sean niños claro) y quien sabe cuando subiré el capitulo 4 ya que no tengo mucha inspiración y estaba bloqueado totalmente, asi que si tienen ideas me avisan.

Pero bueno, continuemos.

-Bien vámonos a la casa pues-Dijo Jake molesto por no encontrar ningún tesoro.

Cuando Finn y Jake salieron de la cueva, fueron directo a la casa del árbol, mientras tanto BMO estaba hablando con "Football" (No pondré la conversación porque me da un poquito de flojera, además de que esas conversaciones con Football me parecen algo sin sentido, como los exámenes cuando no presto atención en clase XD) Cuando de repente Finn y Jake entran a la casa.

-¡BMO ya llegamos!-Gritó Finn entrando con Jake a la casa.

-Te hablo luego Football-Dijo BMO apurado para que Finn y Jake no lo descubrieran. (Esfuerzo inútil desde el episodio Cinco fábulas Cortas)

-¿Qué estabas haciendo BMO?-Le pregunto Jake a BMO.

-Nada-Respondió BMO nerviosamente mientras se alejaba lentamente, y una vez que se fue Finn le dijo a Jake:

-20 Dólares a que estaba hablando con Football-Le dijo Finn a Jake susurrando para que BMO no lo escuchara.

-Hecho-Le respondió Jake.

-¿Estabas hablando con Football?-Pregunto Finn completamente seguro de lo que respondería.

-¿¡Como saben sobre Football?!-Pregunta BMO sorprendido.

-La última vez te vimos hablando con él-Dijo Jake

-Si-Dijo BMO avergonzado.

-Paga-Le dijo Finn a Jake.

-Que page, que page, al final el me las va a pagar-Dijo Jake entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Finn.

-No nada nada-Dijo Jake dándole el dinero a Finn.

-BMO, ¿podrías ayudarnos a revisar unos DVDs que encontramos?-Pregunto Finn.

-No será como esa película que resulto ser… -BMO no pudo terminar de hablar porque Finn lo interrumpió.

-No lo digas-Dijo Finn otra vez con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-Pero si yo solo-Otra vez lo interrumpieron.

-Asa (Es una palabra que mi amigo Antulio García invento para referirse a que no quiere hablar de algo)-Le dijo Finn a BMO.

-Finn no tienes porque… -Y otra vez lo interrumpieron.

-Asa-Le dijo Finn aun más rojo.

-Ya tienes 15, algún día tenías que… -Dijo BMO sin poder terminar

-Asa-Dijo Finn más rojo que nunca.

-Bien, no lo diré-Dijo BMO ya cansado

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?-Pregunto Jake.

-¿Tengo opción?-Pregunto BMO.

-No-Dijo Jake.

-Entonces si-Dijo BMO ya resignado-Pero primero tengo que recargarme, estoy al borde de apagarme-Dijo BMO yendo por su cargador. (No sé si BMO tenga un cargador pero, es mi historia)

-Mientras tanto yo me voy a hacer una botanita-Dijo Jake yendo a la cocina.

Finn quedo totalmente solo y aburrido en la sala, nadie podía escucharlo desde donde estaba asi que se puso a bailar el Harlem Shake. (Yo y mi loca mente XD)

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, porque me gusta mantenerlos en suspenso muajajajajaaja, pero ya enserio lo dejo hasta aquí para mantenerlos en suspenso y porque quiero hacer esta historia lo más larga posible, además de que mis ideas de este capítulo llegaron hasta aquí.

Si me quieren conocer más agréguenme en Facebook Búsquenme como David Matos, aparezco con la misma foto de perfil que aquí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chao chao.


	4. ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿LO SUBISTE A INTERNET!

¿Hora de Aventura?

Capitulo 4

¡¿LO SUBISTE A INTERNET?!

Hola, he vuelto con el capitulo 4, y le quiero dar gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer la historia, de verdad muchas gracias, ¿saben por qué? Mi historia llego a los 500 lectores!

Bueno, cambiando de tema, no he subido el nuevo capítulo porque estaba sin ideas, otra vez (Yo y mi limitada imaginación XD) además de que trataba de que me rogasen por el nuevo capítulo (Soy malo muajajajajaaja), y les digo algo…..No funcionó en lo absoluto (Epic Fail TTT^TTT) y la tercera razón de por qué no pude subir capitulo es porque estaba de viaje a Cabo San Román, me divertí, la pase bien, etc.

Bueno continuemos con el capitulo.

Después de que BMO fuera a recargarse y Jake a hacerse un sándwich Finn se puso a bailar el Harlem Shake.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Finn seguía bailando solo.

-Con los terroristas! -Gritaba Finn mientras bailaba.

-¿Finn, que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Jake con un sándwich mientras miraba a Finn.

Después de que Finn viera que Jake lo estaba viendo un silencio incomodo invadió la sala y Finn se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

Después de unos hermosos minutos sin decir nada, Jake pregunto.

-¿Estabas bailando el Harlem Shake? Preguntó Jake.

-YO NO VI NADA, YO NO OÍ NADA, NADIE PUEDE PROBAR NADA!-Gritó Finn y después de eso salto por la ventana dejando a Jake confundido.

-¿Ok?-Dijo Jake todavía confundido y se fue a comer su sándwich.

Después de comer su sándwich Jake se puso a escuchar Green Day (Una de mis bandas favoritas XD) por un rato mientras BMO se cargaba y Finn estaba inconsciente afuera de la casa del árbol.

2 Horas después…

-Dont wanna be an american idiot **-**Cantaba Jake alegremente.

-Ya terminé de cargarme -Dijo BMO entrando a la sala

-Auuuh, era mi pare favorita -Dijo Jake entristecido.

-¿Y Finn?-Preguntó la pequeña consola.

-Saltó por la ventana-Dijo Jake como si nada.

-Y….. ¿Por qué saltó?-Pregunto BMO todavía más confundido.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-Dijo Jake yendo por Finn.

Jake fue por Finn que estaba tirado a un lado de la casa del árbol todavía inconsciente después de saltar por la ventana.

-Finn, despierta-Decía Jake tratando de despertar a Finn.

Después de no tener respuesta de Finn, Jake tuvo que cargar a Finn hasta la su cama porque ya eran como las 11 de la noche.

-Me voy a dormir-Dijo Jake cansado después de tirar a Finn en su cama (Que buen amigo :3) y se fue a dormir.

1 semana después…

-Auch, mi cabeza-Decía Finn despertando.

-Hola hermano, buenas tardes-Dijo Jake entrando con un refresco.

-Hola Jake-Dijo Finn sobándose la cabeza todavía con dolor-¿Qué pasó?

-Después de saltar por la ventana como un loco quedaste inconsciente-Dijo Jake dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-Ahhhh, y, ¿Qué día es hoy?-Preguntó Finn.

-Viernes-Dijo Jake.

-¿Viernes?-Pregunto Finn confundido

-Si-Dijo Jake de la manera más natural posible.

-¿Viernes?-Pregunto Finn acercándose a Jake.

-Si-Respondió Jake un poco irritado.

-¿Viernes?-Preguntó Finn muy pegado a Jake.

-Que si-Respondió Jake mas irritado aún.

-….. ¿Viernes?-Volvió a preguntar Finn.

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE VIERNES NO ENTIENDES?!-Le gritó Jake.

-Perdón es que me confundí-Dijo Finn asustado por el grito de Jake-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Una Semana-Respondió Jake calmándose.

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!-Pregunto Finn alterado.

-S-Si-Dijo Jake encogiéndose asustado.

¡¿QUÉ PASO CON LA NOCHE DE PELICULAS ANTERIOR?!

-Todos estaban ocupados asi que nadie vino-Decía Jake.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE?!-Pregunto aun más alterado.

-¿Tú crees que no lo intente?-Pregunto Jake-Claro, a mi me gusta combatir todo el mal del mundo de OOO solo-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA EL MAL, HABLO DE LA NOCHE DE PELICULAS?!

-¿Te importa más la noche de películas que las aventuras?-Preguntó Jake

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, HOY VIENE LA PRINCESA FLAMA, Y NO QUIERO QUE APARESCA OTRO VIDEO DE ESOS Y CREA QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO!-Dijo Finn avergonzado de tan solo pensar eso.

-Cálmate, Todavía nos da tiempo de revisar los videos-Dijo Jake tratando de tranquilizar a Finn-¿A qué hora es la reunión?-Le pregunto a Finn mirando un reloj que tenía en su pata.

-A las 7:00-Dijo Finn más calmado

-Veamos qué hora es…..oh rayos-Dijo Jake mirando su reloj.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Finn preocupado por el comentario de Jake.

-Son las 6:50-Dijo Jake apartándose de Finn por si explotaba.

-¡¿6:50?!-Preguntó Finn otra vez alterado.

-Tú tranquiló, yo nervioso-Dijo Jake tratando de calmar a Finn-BMO tiene una aplicación que revisa los DVDs

-Está Bien-Dijo Finn calmándose-Pídele a BMO que revise los DVDs, yo preparare todo.

5 Minutos después….

-OK, tengo todo listo-Dijo Finn dando los últimos detalles.

-Los DVDs están limpios-Dijo Jake entrando a la sala con BMO.

-¿No tiene nada de "eso"?-Pregunto Finn un poco rojo.

-No, es más, es una caricatura-Dijo BMO.

-Uuuuf, que alivio-Dijo Finn totalmente aliviado (No me digas)

-Si-Decía Jake frotándose las mejilas-Todavia me duelen las mejillas de la última vez.

-Pero hay algo que deberían-BMO no pudo terminar de hablar porque sonó el timbre.

-Ya llegaron-Dijo Finn con el corazón súper acelerado.

Yo voy a abrir la puerta-Dijo Jake yendo a la puerta.

-BMO, ¿Estás seguro que los DVDs no tienen nada obsceno?-Pregunto Finn.

-Sí pero-BMO no pudo terminar de hablar (Otra vez) Porque lo interrumpió la Dulce Princesa.

-Hola Chicos-Dijo la Dulce Princesa sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola DP-Le dijo Finn saludándola.

-¿Ya tienen las películas?-Preguntó la DP.

-Sí, espero que no te moleste que sea una caricatura.-Dijo Finn dándole un refresco a la princesa.

Para nada, mientras no sea otro de esos videos-Dijo la Dulce Princesa mirando a Finn y Jake.

-No se preocupe-Dijeron Finn y Jake al unisonó.

10 minutos después….

La Princesa Flama, Marceline, La Princesa Grumosa y Arcoíris ya habían llegado.

-Muy bien-Dijo Finn dirigiéndose a los invitados-Hoy presentaremos una caricatura llamada: Hora de Aventura, espero que no los moleste.

-No, para nada-Dijeron los invitados.

-Ok, BMO pon la caricatura-Dijo Finn sentado al lado de la Princesa Flama.

-Pero Finn-Y otra vez interrumpieron a BMO (Se parece a mí en clases ¬_¬)

-Ya pon la película-Grito la Princesa Grumosa desde el fondo.

-Afff-Suspiro BMO poniendo la película.

Apenas aparecieron las imágenes de la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, el Rey Helado, los demás personajes, bla bla bla y re-súper bla y termino el intro, todos quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-Gritaron todos los presentes incluidos Finn y Jake.

-¡¿BMO, COMÓ NO NOS DIJISTE DE ESTO?!-Preguntaron Finn y Jake.

-Traté, pero nunca me dejaron-Dijo BMO.

-¡HAY QUE BORRAR ESTO, TENGO UNA REPUTACION EN LA NOCHEOSFERA!-Dijo Marceline a punto de estallar.

-Concuerdo con Marceline-Agregó la Dulce Princesa-Cada uno aquí presente tiene una reputación, no puede ser arruinada por este video, Con esta caricatura podemos pasar de ser héroes y personas respetadas a ser un chiste.

-Cierto-Dijo Finn-BMO, Borra el video.

-OK-Dijo BMO tratando de borrar el video-Ups.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaron todos preocupados.

-C-creo que lo subí a internet-Dijo BMO asustado.

Hasta aquí lo dejo, por cierto, puse el capítulo más largo por sugerencia de elaventureroneptorybeemo, espero que estés feliz, y deje el capitulo hasta aquí para dejarlos en suspenso ( ).

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y….

Finn: Oye!

Yo: ¿Que quieres?

Finn: Hiciste que BMO subiera los videos a internet!

Yo: ¿Y?

Finn: Que ahora quedaremos en ridículo por tu culpa!

Yo: Si no te gusta el final ven y pelea!

5 Minutos después….

Yo: ashfgsgjdkgjgslyds ese loco me rompió la nariz.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si es que salgo vivo de la pelea

Chao-chao.


	5. Nota del autor

¿Hora de Aventura?

Nota del autor

Atención fanáticos, lamento no haber podido subir capitulo, estaba ocupado ya que volveré a comenzar clases el martes (TT_TT) y estaba comprando los libros, uniformes, etc, pero, estoy preparando dos grandes sorteos, el premio: LOS GANADORES SE VOLVERAN PERSONAJES EN LA HISTORIA! (Además de un premio sorpresa, si responden bien!) Los que quieran participar deberán anunciarlo en los comentarios, si no están registrados, envíen un e-mail a davidalejandro2031 les enviare las preguntas por mensaje serán 5 y tienen que responder al menos 3 (mas una pregunta personal :3) y una información especificada. Habrá 2 tipos de sorteo:

Sorteo Normal: Tendrán que enviarme una foto suya, su nombre, su apodo (opcional) su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, su capítulo y personaje favorito de hora de aventura y las respuestas de las preguntas.

Sorteo Otaku: Yo soy un otaku, y espero que también halla lectores otakus de esta historia, tendrán que enviarme toda la información que mencione anteriormente más su anime, personaje de anime y capitulo de ese anime favorito, si no hay lectores otakus hare un sorteo de refuerzo.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero subirlo antes de que comiencen las clases.

Y como diría Germán, UN ARAZO PSICOLOGICO! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Chao-chao :D


	6. Hora de restablecer nuestra reputación

¿Hora de aventura?

Hora de restablecer nuestra reputación

Hola esclavos mentales, he vuelto con el 5° capítulo, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero por razones que ya expliqué espero que me comprendan, además de que hoy cumplo 12 años y estaba decidiendo que hacer ya que la convención de Anime a la que iba a ir esta pospuesta para noviembre (TT_TT) y no pudimos reservar un lugar por el trabajo de mis padres, pero en fin, espero terminar esta historia ya que volveré a clases y se me hará un poco difícil el escribir capítulos, pero me comprometo a terminar esta historia al 100%, continuemos con la historia.

-Creo que lo subí internet –Dijo BMO asustado.

¡¿QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-Preguntaron todos con una mescla en sus rostros de sorpresa y furia ciega.

-Perdón-Dijo BMO avergonzado-Presioné el botón equivocado.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Marceline sacando su bajo-hacha y arremetiendo contra BMO-¡PERDÓN LE VOY A PEDIR YO AL JUEZ!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Grito BMO tratando de escapar de Marceline.

10 minutos después….

Marceline era sostenida por los demás presentes en la sala, mientras que BMO estaba temblando aterrado en un rincón (pobre BMO XD).

-Marceline tranquila-Dijo Finn Tratando de calmar a la furiosa reina vampiro-El matar a BMO no nos ayudara en nada, aunque seria reconfortante-Dijo mirando a BMO mientras estaba aun mas aterrado-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de recuperar nuestra credibilidad, y de paso hacer que Marceline se calme.

-Finn tiene razón-Afirmó la Princesa Flama-Debemos hacer cualquier cosa para que todos olviden esos videos.

-¿Por qué no solo usamos una piedra del olvido?-Pregunto la Dulce Princesa confundida.

-Porque si la usáramos no habría historia-Dijo Finn.

-Cierto-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

Después de que Marceline se calmara, todos se pusieron a pensar cómo recuperar su reputación y que la gente olvidara ese video, se dividieron en dos grupos: Chicas y Chicos (Hay, que elaborados) Decidieron que, además de hacer mas actos heroicos, harían videos en internet.

-Ok-Dijo Finn dirigiéndose a todos-Las chicas harán videos en grupo, ¿Cierto?-Les pregunto.

-Si-Dijeron todas al unisonó-Nos llamaremos "Las Yuyas" y haremos videos de maquillaje-Dijo la Princesa Grumosa y, aunque el nombre fuese extraño les gustó a todas.

-Ok-Dijo Finn-Jake, BMO y yo haremos videos por separado.

-Me llamare "werevertumorro"-Dijo Jake

-BMO, ¿Cómo te llamaras?-Le preguntó Finn.

-Hola soy BMO-Dijo la consola

-Ahhhh, eso ya lo sabemos BMO-Dijo Finn creyendo que a BMO le dio retraso mental (si es que tiene mente)

-No, el canal en Youtube se llamara "HolaSoyBMO"-Aclaró BMO.

-OK-Dijo Finn-Yo me llamaré "Elrubius".

-Muy Bien-Dijo Finn-Haremos que la gente se olvide de esa tonta serie, recuperaremos nuestra reputación

-Siiiiiii-Gritaron todos.

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, si, se que lo hice muy corto pero estoy guardando lo mejor para otro capítulo, además de que ahora estoy en casa de mi tía María y mis cuatro primos chiquitos me están volviendo loco y no me dejan concentrarme.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y si pueden den like a una de mis paginas en Facebook, Yo También estoy vivo (la imagen de perfil es de trollface)

Un abraso psicológico y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y no olviden registrarse para el concurso.

Chao-Chao :D


End file.
